


HDELHTW

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, Side minkwang and side ilsik btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: The title is a short for "He didn't even like him that way", I wrote it a lot in there, which is why it became the title...yes, finding titles and summaries really aren't my thing...





	1. Chapter 1

Sungjae had just gotten out of his shower, he was still confused about the dream he had had, in that dream, he was going out with...Changsub? He didn't quite get why. It was weird, why would he dream that? It was crazy. He didn't even like Changsub that way (at least he thought so) he just really liked the way he sung and he really liked his cute little face and how he used to be taller but now he looked like a dwarf next to Sungjae because Sungjae had gotten tall and now he wasn't scared of him anymore, now that he thought of it, he would never like somebody he used to be scared of, that would be crazy right?

He didn't want to think again of that dream so he focused on his daily activities but then, Changsub had the good idea to sit beside him and ask him if he wanted some water and Sungjae just had to focus on his lips instead of on his all face and he wondered why and had to get it back together because he didn't even like him that way and kind of rudely answered him no, ran away and then wondered why he had ran away because he didn't even like him that way.

Since he had ran away for no reason, the only justification he came with was that he had an indigestion and had to run to the bathroom. This was lame but no-one would ask anything. But unfortunately that damned Changsub had decided to be nice to him on that day and worried and asked him what he had eaten to be sick now, why did that guy had to decide it was the day he was nice so Sungjae just said he needed to go back and ran away again. He bumped into Ilhoon who was smiling like an idiot in the middle of the corridor and they both looked at each other like «wtf?», Ilhoon looked overly happy and Sungjae overly panicked.

Sungjae wondered why Ilhoon looked so happy and decided he didn't care because Changsub was coming this way and he needed to run away because for some reason he had that weird aura today that made Sungjae want to touch him and he had that weird obsession with him today and anyway he didn't even like him that way.

Sungjae still managed to run away and stayed in the bathroom for a while and then went to have lunch and thought they would have all lunched and it was safe. He was going to get lunch and suddenly saw Changsub smiling at him with a lunch for him saying he had waited for him since he would have lunched alone otherwise and Sungjae felt all warm in his heart and wondered why since he didn't even like him that way. What the hell was wrong with today anyway, when had he ever waited for anyone to have lunch?  
Sungjae started getting suspicious, maybe he had done something bad or was trying to get out of something...why did his smile had to look so innocent and cute? And why did he seem so happy to give Sungjae food when he thought the younger was having an indigestion? 

After lunch, Sungjae went back to his daily activities and felt butterflies in his stomach each time he thought again about the fact that Changsub had waited for him to have lunch but then he remembered the thought he had then and it kind of crushed the butterflies and he felt disappointed and didn't know why since he didn't even like him that way.  
He crossed path with Changsub, who was with Hyunsik, again later and he gave him a big smile again and he got more suspicious.  
Hyunsik was harboring the same kind of idiot smile Ilhoon had in the morning.  
Sungjae decided then to avoid him for the rest of the day. And focused on Eunkwang who was so obvious on how he liked Minhyuk and how it was obvious Minhyuk liked him but they didn't see it and it was kind of entertaining to watch.

When Sungjae finally went back home he felt exhausted for some reason and scrawled in his bed to sleep and felt finally free, he wouldn't have to worry about why Changsub was being weirdly nice to him now. But then he heard a singing-his-heart-out Changsub coming into the room and jumping on his bed and remembered they lived in the same room and realized he was doomed because that damned Changsub's voice was making the stupid butterflies come back.  
He was torn between running away again or play dead.

Since he was too lazy to get up, he played dead and didn't move. Until he got tired of Changsub's singing (it was somewhere between loud and whisper, not really words, a very annoying sound):  
\- Pleaaaaaase just stop that sound!!! he suddenly exclaimed.  
He then witnessed Changsub having a half heart attack and falling from his bed from it, that must have been the fright of his life... Sungjae figured he hadn't noticed he had been in the room all along and thought he was alone.  
He looked at Sungjae with his eyes weirdly opened and kind of looked crazy:  
\- What the hell is wrong with you Sungjae? That scared me!!!!  
He seemed so shocked it kind of made Sungjae laugh because after all, he didn't even like him that way! And he looked so cute right now Sungjae wanted to twitch his cheeks and hug him and then wondered why because, well obviously Changsub was older than him and he didn't even liked him that way...  
Changsub stormed out of the room and Sungjae took a mental note to never scare him like that again, because him leaving the room was making Sungjae sad because now he was alone and even if Changsub's weird singing was annoying, it was Changsub doing it so it was better than being alone. Sungjae got up to chased after him because angry Changsub is a lot more annoying than normal Changsub and Sungjae didn't want to leave through this and needed to apologize.

He went out of the room and found Ilhoon in the kitchen, he was definitely checking Hyunsik (who was cooking) out with a pervy smile and Sungjae did not want to know what was going on in his mind especially when it looked like he was zooming with his eyes and passed by them, trying to find that damned Changsub, he found him in the entry, putting on his shoes while Peniel was getting his off.  
«Hi Peniel~~~!!! How are you buddy??» asked Sungjae, for some reason Peniel had that aura that made him feel safe and calm. But Changsub the bad idea of talking and it ruined the calmness that Peniel had brought him because he said something like he was going for a walk and the butterflies in Sungjae's stomach came back because he was holding on to Sungjae to finish putting on his right shoe and Sungjae wondered why these stupid butterflies were back because he didn't even like him that way...   
Sungjae wondered what the hell was wrong with him today, why did Changsub had to have that weird effect on him? No, why did he have to have that dream! He was perfectly fine before!

Both fortunately and unfortunately for Sungjae, Changsub took his time and he actually went to bed before he was back and he kept wondering whether that guy was mad at him or not and why wasn't he back yet and Sungjae wanted to wait for him and didn't know why.   
When he woke up the next day (it was a resting day so he could stay home and laze around) he figured the day was ruined for him because he had the same kind of dream than the day before and why was he sad the dream had ended? And now he just had to avoid Changsub because he had started developing that weird urge to touch him and he reminded himself of Minhyuk and hated it. The thing was, avoiding somebody when you literally live in the same room as he does, is quite a hard thing to do so Sungjae invested Peniel's bed because he felt safe there and disappeared under a mountain of blankets and decided he would never go out of there again. 

Which did not happen but for a while he hoped it could but apparently, Eunkwang liked to invest Peniel's bed too and annoyed the hell out of Sungjae to have it for himself and Sungjae, being the youngest, had to let him have it and decided his new safe place would be Hyunsik's bed but Ilhoon was already on it and there were a lot of stuff on Ilhoon's (which was probably why he was on Hyunsik's), and Sungjae wouldn't trust Eunkwang's for the world and Peniel was on Minhyuk's because this was by far the cleanest place of the whole dorm so all the options he had were his bed or Changsub's and without really knowing how, he ended up on Changsub's instead of on his own.   
He later figured that if he wanted to avoid Changsub, squatting his bed wasn't the best option, why hadn't he thought of that earlier? 

Especially when Changsub came in the room and almost sat on him because he was in his own world, not paying attention but then realized his bed didn't look like usual (it was usually messy but right now it looked like a giant had invested it with lots of blankets, it looked like the blanket monster and it was weird), he then asked Sungjae why he had become the blanket monster and Sungjae did the only thing that came to his mind, he left the blankets on Changsub's bed and scrawled away like he was a lizard, Changsub just shrugged and decided he would be the new blanket monster because he couldn't just leave them there and they smelled nice. 

The next few weeks were a hell for Sungjae, he tried avoiding Changsub, who kept being weirdly nice to him, whenever he could. But that guy kept being in his way, and he kept having these dreams and he kind of felt a bit sad whenever he woke up because he was so happy in these dreams and he didn't get why because he didn't even like him that way... 

When it became obvious he wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, he decided to change his strategy and annoyed the hell out of Changsub, which was much more effective and much more satisfying since annoying him meant standing close to him.  
He also spent a lot of time entertaining himself by observing Minhyuk and Eunkwang. Those two would look so cute together, this was a regular thought he had.  
However, Hyunsik and Ilhoon had that pervy vibe around them and Sungjae kind of took the habit of seating the furthest away from them he could. The worse was that Peniel and he seemed the only ones to actually notice their behaviors but Sungjae later realized Changsub had perfectly noticed it too but didn't care, Minhyuk watched them with proud mama eyes and it was kind of creepy, Eunkwang was completely oblivious and it was cute. He probably still thought they were innocent kids...  
So to correct it, Peniel and Sungjae were the only ones bothered by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!!  
> Yes, another changjae centered... actually, these days, I tend to write putting it from Sungjae's point of view, which may be why it ends up being like that...  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and have a great day!!  
> Oh! And this is not over!!! (°_°) this is just the begining...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is settled in btob's old dorm, back when they all lived together, i usually settle my stories in some imaginary house but i don't know why, i had this dorm in mind in this one...  
> And, i really don't know when i will finish this because i have no idea of where this is going and i've have plenty of ideas lately so it might take a while to get finished it but i surely will!!  
> thank you for reading!!!  
> Oh! And this is basically the same stuff than in the first chapter but in Changsub's point of view...

On that morning, Changsub was so late they left without him and he wondered if anyone was going to have noticed, once at the company he rounded around everybody, got rejected by Ilhoon and Hyunsik who were obviously doing something else (but yes, he didn't care and stared at them until they got too uncomfortable to keep making out with him next to them, yes, as Sungjae thought in the previous chapter, angry Changsub is annoying) and, once he got excuses out of them, he went to annoy somebody else, his new target was Sungjae but for some reason, he was acting weird today and lied to him about having indigestion after having ran away from him and since he was lying, it worried him so he played along and then, Sungjae ran away again, what was up with that kid? He waited for him at lunch because he didn't want him to eat alone, he had once witnessed Sungjae actually talking to his plate and saying he was sad to have to eat its content because he needed to live and it saddened him because, when talking to food, you shouldn't pity your food but tell it its lucky to be eaten by you and not by somebody else and so, he waited for him and Sungjae being all weird was so cute he wanted to witness it more.  
He then proceeded to chase Peniel around because he didn't have anything better to do, they ended up spying on Eunkwang and Minhyuk, they were both so oblivious watching them was like watching a drama...  
But they got bored of it eventually and both went to do more meaningful stuff. Changsub worked for a bit and then chased Eunkwang and Minhyuk around, for them to take responsibility, as the eldests, for having forgotten him in the morning, and got himself offered a coffee (yes, this had been his purpose all along…).

In the evening, he went back home and was surprised to see nobody was here and that made him happy because being seven in one bedroom isn't the best when you want to be alone so he kind of let it out (which explains the weird singing) and got the jump of his life when he suddenly heard Sungjae's voice, he was so startled he kind of spoke rudely to the younger and he instantly regretted it because Sungjae didn't mean to scare him and he realized, if he wanted to enjoy being alone for a while, having a night walk would be the best so he went out of the room, ignored the two kitchen lovebirds, greeted Peniel and told Sungjae (who had followed him for some reason) about his walk.  
He wanted to have a very short walk but he ended up having a very long one because he had crossed path with Eunkwang who was very enthusiastic and dragged him everywhere and he regretted going out sooooo much, HE WANTED TO SLEEP!

The next few weeks would have been normal but Sungjae kept acting weird, he kept either running away when he saw him, either ignore him completely, either freeze and stare at him, it was quite disturbing...

But then, one morning Changsub woke up startled, and yes, he did scream while waking up, which woke everyone up, except for Hyunsik who looked dead, which startled Changsub even more (he checked his breath a bit later to check if he was really still alive).  
He didn't quite remember what had happened in his sleep but it had surely startled him....He couldn't help but notice Sungjae looking at him with his I-just-woke-up owl eyes and it was cute...then he got back to reality because Ilhoon kind of hit him for having scared him to death.

When Sungjae half jumped on him and started annoying him to death, the dream just flashed back in his mind and he felt the urge to run away from the younger.  
He discreetly found a way to push annoying Sungjae to Peniel pretending to be annoyed (he was actually frightened) and went out of the room, ran away to the bathroom and locked himself in there while and let himself be in shock over the dream he had. His subconscious had to be a bastard to let him have that kind of dream with...Sungjae...like, he didn’t even like him that way, so why did he have to have that kind of dream about him????  
And why had Sungjae suddenly decide to be back at annoying him all the time after avoiding him for weeks?

He calmed down and had to remind himself (a lot) it was only a dream, he didn't even like Sungjae that way anyway.  
The next few days were a hell for Changsub, Sungjae was in that weird «Let's annoy Changsub» mood and it was usually something he got tired of eventually, but this time, he wouldn't stop and the closeness was not something Changsub could bear these days (he had to always find new ways to escape him without hurting him, it was getting harder and harder). And that evil kid was always all over the place... (Changsub kept wondering why, of all people, he had had that kind of dream about that idiot maknae...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back ~  
> So here is the third chapter, I had an epiphany while writing a part of this chapter so this might get written fastlier (if that word even exists...)...

After having witnessed Sungjae acting weird for weeks, the rest of Btob witnessed Changsub starting to get weird just when Sungjae had gone back to normal.

It awoke Minhyuk's curiosity and he started to pay more attention to his behavior, Sungjae acting out of habit wasn't so surprising, that kid was always weird, Changsub on the other hand was weird all the time but in an annoying sense, not in «I keep running away with the face of a dismayed 19th century lady when a man she doesn’t know would talk to her» sense (Minhyuk didn't know why that particular comparison had come to his mind but he found it funny and stuck to it).

Minhyuk was not the only one to have noticed these two weird behaviors, Ilhoon had but didn't care as long as it didn't bring tensions within the group, Hyunsik was on his little cloud and had vaguely noticed and had thought Sungjae was discovering new dimensions because they had drank alcohol together for the first time not too long ago and Changsub was just going through a new stage of weirdness that probably involved secretly dancing ballet. Eunkwang had been oblivious about Sungjae but noticed Changsub getting weird before Changsub had himself realized it and decided that when the time came, he would confront the younger but thought that he should try to find out the why before confronting him, which is why he didn't say anything. Peniel had noticed but didn't know what to say or do, he did wonder what had made Sungjae suddenly go back to normal, well, not exactly, he annoyed Changsub way more, on a daily basis, than before and that was weird since he had been avoiding him, Peniel had thought that it was because they had gotten in a fight but Changsub acted completely normal before and seemed to find Sungjae weird too.

\------------------------------------------------

Sungjae realized some time (weeks) later that after all, annoying Changsub wasn't the best idea. Well, it was satisfying in a way but Changsub kept running away from him, which was weird, he would usually fight back and annoy the hell out of Sungjae, but these days, he just admitted defeat and ran away. Besides, the more he went close to Changsub, the more that weird urge to touch him took over and it was getting harder and harder to control.

He didn't quite get what was going on with him and suddenly realized he had been staring at Changsub (who had fallen asleep) for a very long while and snapped out of it because, why would he stare at him and his cute asleep face and that little frown he had and wonder if he was having a nightmare (because if he did, Sungjae kind of wanted to barge in that nightmare to protect Changsub from whatever was happening in there) when he didn't even like him that way...?

Sungjae figured he needed to find the right amount of annoyance to the older... but that damned Changsub kept involuntarily do stuff that made the butterflies comeback, like that day when he had suddenly started singing softly when Sungjae was about to fall asleep, he probably had once again forgotten he wasn't alone in the bedroom (Sungjae should probably give up on some blankets, people kept on not noticing he was in his bed, it had led to some unwanted sight (Hyunsik and Ilhoon were definitely guilty on that one) but they were too comfortable so Sungjae always forgot to put them away, and he kind of liked when Changsub called him the blanket monster because he said it in a funny way), but anyway, that had made Sungjae's heart race so fast he hadn't been able to fall asleep for a while, he didn't know why, these days, Changsub's voice got deep into his heart, he caught himself longing for the older to sing only for him...well, he had always liked Changsub's singing voice so it wasn't that new!

Meanwhile, Changsub was at war with himself. Yes, at war. It had all started with that dream, well, actually the first one, there had been others later... To the point he had started searching for dreams interpretations on the net and had so not been satisfied with what he had found... it always either said he had nothing to worry about because it was like a positive message, either he secretly had feelings for him...no way...no way...no way...no way...no way… Sungjae was his long time enemy, it wasn't possible that way…no...no no no…no… no no no no no… no...why would he have feelings for that bratty kid??? He did like him but he did not like him that way...right?

\-----------------------------------------

Sungjae had a revelation when he woke up on that morning, it wasn't that he liked his hyung in that way, he had read some stuff about dream interpretations on the net and found that it probably meant he wanted to get closer to Changsub because he felt comfortable with him! That was it! It explained everything!!!

He went out very contented with himself but unfortunately, he realized it wasn't just it when he felt a pang in his heart when he saw Eunkwang and Changsub hugging (which was weird because that basically never happened) and he kind of wanted to barge between them and, even though he knew Eunkwang had that huge crush on Minhyuk, tear them appart and very far away from each other because if Changsub had to hug anyone, it should be him and only him...

Eunkwang saw him and told him to come over, it was hug time and Sungjae hesitantly joined after a few seconds of shock, for some reason he instinctively put himself between them because, you never know...  
And that's the moment he realized he was doomed.

Then Hyunsik then walked in and «Oh! It's hug time!! Let me join!!!» and they all got friendly crushed because, let’s face it, Hyunsik’s strength was just another level...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know when this is going to get finished but I got pretty inspired so this is advancing, which is good!!!!

After a few weeks of what had been the depths of hell for Sungjae, he decided he had to tell somebody about the fact that he had recently realized he most probably kind of liked Changsub...he wasn't sure though, he was kind of completely lost...it had started with the dreams yes but then it had gotten worse...he was now jealous of anyone getting too close to Changsub and it was getting out of control, especially that one time he had found himself interfering when he found Changsub and Peniel were sitting way too close to each other on the couch, and why did Minhyuk have to always touch everyone? (not in a perverted sense, until now, Sungjae had never realized how that guy has always his arms around somebody else) and the fact that, each time Changsub got too close to him his heart started racing and the butterflies were back, they were both Sungjae's best friends and worst enemies...

Sungjae decided he needed counseling but didn't know who he should go to, well, definitely not Changsub, Ilhoon wasn't an option either, he was too happy in his life right now... and nooo not Hyunsik either, and thinking about that, telling Minhyuk would feel like he was talking about that to his mom and that was weird, and Eunkwang...no he couldn't trust a guy that couldn't see his crush liked him back so obviously and so that only left Peniel, yes, Peniel was a good option, he made Sungjae feel safe, well, the others too but Peniel made him feel the safest... So he went to him.

He waited for a day there were only the two of them in the dorm and went to him but once he did, he didn't feel that comfortable so he kind of blurted everything out all at once:  
\- Hey, I have something that's been bothering me for a while and I didn't know who to go to and I thought of you because you make me feel safe so I feel I can tell you everything (little did Sungjae know Peniel felt like it was the biggest compliment anyone would ever give him) and that you will listen to me. (then Sungjae had to stop talking he was out of breath).  
Peniel just smiled to him, waiting for what he was going to say next. And Sungjae just let it all out, how he had been weird ever since he had that dream where he was going out with Changsub and after that he just started seeing the older differently and he was lost ever since then because anytime Changsub did something like touching him or talking to him or looking at him, or not looking at anyone or standing less than ten meters away from him, or just was there, his heart started racing, but not in a bad way, and there were these butterflies in his stomach that kept coming back and everything was so complicated because...well just because and of course, he may be in love with him and that was the weirdest, and scariest thing he had ever experienced... because, well, it was Changsub!

And Peniel just listened with a fond smile because he had figured it out a few days earlier, Sungjae was so in love with Changsub he had done anything but stare at him with interest when he had suddenly wondered which side did the toilet water flush and so flushed it a few time just to make sure and anyone would have at least told him it was stupid, or be stupid enough to join him, and yes, Peniel did target Hyunsik with that one...and Ilhoon...why were they all that stupid??? Or that time Changsub was literally rolling on the floor for god knows why and Sungjae was just smiling fondly at him when he should have… buuuuut back on track, Peniel had figured it out and now he kind of felt proud that Sungjae had grown to admit his feelings, even though he wasn't sure Sungjae was accepting them, he was glad he was aware of his own feelings now.  
Sungjae then ranted on how he didn't understand how he had come to like him that way because...though he had said it already but, man, it was Changsub… out of all people! His long time best enemy, like, he had been hating him with all his might for so long, well... had been considering he hated him with all his might, and now it was like the world was upside down and why did he have to be so cute??? That definitely did not help Sungjae to stop liking him that way!

While Sungjae was rambling on how he had recently realized he liked Changsub and how he didn't understand why, Changsub was froze in the entryway, eyes opened widely, sooooooooo not freaked out right now, wondering why he had come back home at that moment instead of later because he had definitely not wanted to hear that conversation and did not wanted to know it had ever happened and he was stuck there because if he went back out, they would hear the door closing and wonder who was running away, and if he went in, they would know he had been there for a while because they would not hear the door.  
Maybe he could just lie down and play dead and they would think he had been asleep there from the beginning and hadn't heard anything.  
Ok, maybe he was freaking out a bit.

He jumped when the door suddenly opened and Minhyuk went in and he took that as an emergency escape and ran out of the dorm so fast Minhyuk wondered what the hell was wrong with him, so he came in and:  
«Hey guys I'm home… so why did Changsub just ran out of there like a mad man??»  
He saw Sungjae's eyes opening wide while a look of horror appeared on his face and Peniel seemed shocked too and didn't know what to do so he just kept moving around and Sungjae was getting strangely sweaty and Minhyuk seriously wondered what was going on with them...were Sungjae's ears getting all red? What the h*ll had happened in here???

Sungjae was torn between running after Changsub and not doing anything. He chose not to do anything, first because he had no idea of how the other felt, ohhh that's right this was probably one-sided anyway, and now he had screwed his friendship up and he felt terrible and of course, he was scared Changsub would hate him now and that was probably the worst thing that could happen because, he preferred living with a one-sided unconfessed love than with Changsub hating him.  
He had somehow ended up on Changsub's bed again and felt like dying, and realized suddenly whose bed he was on and figured this was so not a golden idea and needed to move but he physically didn’t fell like he could get out of there...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so here's the next chapter, since I got pretty inspired, I advanced a bit in the story and I'll just give a special thanks to my friend since she's been giving me a lot of ideas (I don't usually write long stories, like this is probably the longest i've written so far...) so thank you babe~  
> Anyway, have a great day!!

Sungjae ended up falling asleep there and when he woke up, he got startled because Changsub was in his bed, well, it was rather that he was in Changsub's bed, but he had definitely not expected to fall asleep there and wake up to the other's sleeping face...this was definitely weird, the worst was that if he wanted to stand up, he would have to step over him and would most probably wake him up, and if he stayed there, well, he wasn't sure Changsub would want to wake up to his face right now...

He finally decided to step over him because he needed to go to the bathroom but right when he was above him, Changsub opened his eyes and it really was because of a bad timing because he was sure he had been very careful and now Changsub was staring at him with a shocked look and Sungjae panicked, trying to move but ended up making the both of them fall, and crushing Eunkwang on the way and Sungjae got scared for a second because neither Eunkwang nor Changsub were moving and Sungjae feared he had killed the both of them...and rolled out of Eunkwang's bed because maybe, since he had ended up on top of them and that since he was taller, he was heavier, he was kind of swatting them.  
But then Eunkwang started making the noise of an agonizing pig which showed he was alive and Changsub sat up, basically having the same expression as when he had woken up...

Then Eunkwang sat up too, looking confused as to why two people had suddenly fallen on his bed and accidentally tried to kill him, maybe Sungjae had had an evil plan all along and he was starting to do it. And then he noticed Minhyuk looking at them, seeming pretty confused too, and Eunkwang realized what a weird position he was in because Changsub wasn't moving (still in shock) and kind of half sitting on him, and Eunkwang suddenly feared he would be misunderstanding the whole situation, even though he didn't understand it himself...

Peniel was watching everything from his bed, feeling like some kind of drama what about to happen...Hyunsik was not so surprisingly still asleep and Ilhoon was sitting on his bed, looking pissed that he had been woken up.  
Sungjae started getting panicked again because Changsub was now frozen and seemed lost, Eunkwang was trying to push him off him but he wasn't reacting. And then Sungjae hesitantly poked his arm to see if he was reacting and it was like he had just been electrocuted and he stood up and walked to the door and out without stopping staring at Sungjae (which made him end up walking backwards) and then Sungjae couldn't see him anymore but they all heard him bump into the kitchen table and swearing so they concluded he was alright…  
And Sungjae was confused because he couldn't read what kind of stare that had been, and, well the whole situation had been very weird, and all of a sudden he remembered why they had fallen in the first place and wondered how they had ended up sleeping like this.

\-----------------------------------------

The evening before:

Changsub did not run very far, he actually went to the company and ended up in Hyunsik's studio, he had no idea why, it was just the first place that popped in his head and Hyunsik was so focused on composing he didn't even notice him, which was exactly what he had wanted and he just stayed there, trying not to freak out any more than he had already and he was wondering how he would face Sungjae again because he had just ran away from him and Minhyuk had definitely entered the room while asking why he had ran away from there so Sungjae definitely already knew he had heard everything...

After some while, okay maybe an hour or two, Changsub figured that at some point, well Hyunsik was going to notice he was there and get startled and more importantly, he would have to go back to the dorm eventually and face Sungjae...but what could he do...yes he had had...well, yeah, not-so-innocent dreams about the younger, and yes he kind of liked him but he had just never thought the younger liked him that way, he had always knew that kid didn't really hate _hate_ him but...no, he had never imagined he would actually like _like_ him...and yes, he had been weird, well weirder recently but man...he never thought...  
After getting lost again in his thoughts for a while, he only got back to the present when he heard Hyunsik making a weird startled noise and asking when the hell he had gotten there and why????  
And then he dragged him back to the dorm even though Changsub insisted he would sleep just right there and Hyunsik was like «why would you do that dude???» and Changsub didn't come up with a better excuse than «it's dark out» and got that long judging gaze before Hyunsik grabbed him and got him out mumbling something about him being a very, very bad liar and he didn't care about why he was hiding in there but he would definitely sleep at the dorm, whether he liked it or not.

They got home and Changsub was about to get into bed when he realized there was already someone in it and he wondered if he had went to the wrong bed, then realized it was Sungjae and he kind of looked cute sleeping so he ended up sitting on the bed watching him, thinking he was a psychopath because he was watching him sleep, but he kind of understood why some people did that right now because he looked so peaceful, and cute and the next thing he knew, he was waking up and Sungjae was right above him...he most probably had accidentally fallen asleep there.  
And somehow they fell on Eunkwang and the events from the day before came back in Changsub's mind and he internally panicked and froze and wanted to disappear and felt that maybe, if he didn't move at all, they would believe he wasn't there but then Sungjae touched him and it again all flashed back in his head and he decided the best thing to do was running away but he didn't know what was going on in Sungjae's head because, well, he was afraid the younger might think he hated him now and he didn't want him to believe that and he was afraid that if he lost him from his sight Sungjae would think he hated him, even if it was completely stupid... but then he ended up bumping in the table and it hurt like hell and made him lose sight of Sungjae and he swore because now Sungjae probably thought he hated him...


	6. Chapter 6

Since it was still early, Sungjae decided to sleep again for a bit because, maybe if he slept it off, none of this would have happen. He got on his own bed (it was safer) and soon fell back asleep.

He woke up to somebody shaking him and opened his eyes and did not expect Changsub's face to be like 5cm away from his own, and the most awkward of it was that in the short while he had fallen back asleep, he had had the time to have another dream...let's say this wasn't a dream as innocent as the ones he had had so far, like he had had dreams that involved kissing, but this one was on a whole other level...and yes, it was with Changsub...the exact same Changsub who was waking him up...

And Sungjae definitely got startled because, last time he had saw him, well, it had been a pretty sight, but completely inappropriate right now...and now Sungjae really had to get away from him, like right now...

So he kind of jumped out of his bed, fell and it hurt like hell and ran away before Changsub could ask him if he was alright.

Meanwhile, Changsub had just wanted to understand why Sungjae was smiling so widely in his sleep and may have ended up getting a bit too close and that was probably why Sungjae had gotten startled, now that he thought of it, it was the second time today that Sungjae woke up with him standing pretty close and since he probably thought Changsub hated him...omg, Sungjae was probably completely lost right now!

He still yelled at Sungjae to hurry because he was going to be late otherwise. He didn't get any response but hoped the other had heard him because they were the last ones in the dorm anyway, he had to admit he had taken a while before waking Sungjae up because from afar, he looked so peaceful, Changsub couldn't bring himself to wake him up... but at some point had to because they were really going to be late...

Then they got in the car and even their manager felt awkward because they were being so awkward it would have made anyone feel uncomfortable... Changsub was being strangely polite and Sungjae was a blushing mess.

The day was almost normal, Changsub kept being strangely polite, and never went too far away from Sungjae, as if he was afraid something would happen to him if he wasn't around and the others had had a word with Peniel in the car and now they all knew about everything that had happen the day before and Peniel still found it a bit funny on how they had all had that understanding nod with a «owww so that was it?!?».

And Sungjae spent the day very confused, Changsub definitely didn't hate him because he wouldn't have been acting like that if he had, but he didn't seem to like him either so Sungjae didn't know what to think and maybe he would be able to think more clearly if Changsub hadn't been around all day, not talking to him but staying around and that was not only keeping Sungjae from thinking, but also keeping him from focusing and okay, he was all Sungjae could think about, especially since he kept staring at him with that same stare from the morning the one Sungjae didn't know what to think of...

Meanwhile, Minhyuk was watching them with a fond smile because now that he thought about it, they would look great together, they would probably be the loudest (not in a perverted sense) couple ever, and the fightiest but he guessed... they would, somehow, look cute together...

In the evening, Sungjae was waiting for the bathroom and Hyunsik was taking an awfully long time in there, and then Sungjae realized he had gone in with Ilhoon so he should probably get away from there because… ewwww... and he went the furthest away from the bathroom he could and sat, and then realized he had somehow ended up on Changsub's bed again and... oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no... why did he have to be in his bed??? Ohhh no... Sungjae was so not ready to face him, and the worst was he wasn't asleep and just looked at Sungjae with his eyes wide opened, what was it with his eyes these days?

Changsub moved back to leave more room for him on the bed while Sungjae was mumbling something about barely escaping traumatic noise from the bathroom and Changsub wasn't sure he wanted to know more about that, he was just happy because if Sungjae had come to him, he probably knew Changsub didn't hate him, which was good.

It was kind of weird because they didn't really talk but Sungjae was afraid of what would come up if they did and once he had finally gathered the courage to say something, he realized Changsub had fallen asleep and his head was actually resting on Sungjae's shoulder and Sungjae suddenly became really aware of the position they were in and didn't know what to do but couldn't move because it may wake the other up and he didn't want that so he was kind of stuck...

Eunkwang came into the room and Sungjae thought maybe he could save him and tell him what to do but Eunkwang just had the look of somebody who realizes he has interrupted something and went out of the room walking backwards, trying not to make any noise...

He managed to at least lie him down and he was about to get up and go take his shower but... Changsub suddenly moved and hugged him in his sleep while mumbling something and Sungjae was pretty sure he had heard his name and he decided that after all, he could take his shower the next morning...

The next day was a resting one and none of them had put an alarm so when Sungjae woke up, they were all still asleep, Eunkwang was in a weird position and would probably wake up sore, Minhyuk was smiling so widely in his sleep Sungjae assumed he was either dreaming about unicorns, either dreaming about Eunkwang. Ilhoon was in Hyunsik's bed and the both of them were sleeping like babies, all Sungjae could see of Peniel was an arm so he concluded he was sleeping well. And Changsub was, well, still asleep right next to him, and very, very, very close to him, and he was kind of using Sungjae's chest as a pillow and yes, that was really, really very close to him.

Sungjae figured he could sleep for a bit more and just held Changsub closer before falling back asleep.

Changsub woke up not too long after he had fallen back asleep. He kissed him good morning and scanned the room to see who was awake and who wasn't, suddenly registered what he had just done and froze, eyes opening wide.

He saw Sungjae moving and now he was afraid of the other waking up, but he was stuck because Sungjae's body was blocking him from running away, and now he understood why he had woken up with Sungjae right above him the other day, this was the only way to get out. But right now, he couldn't just step other him because he had kind of just accidentally kissed him...

So he just did as if he had just woken up and had definitely not just kissed him... Sungjae woke up again because he had kind of felt as if he had been kissed, well he was pretty sure of it, or maybe it was a very, very realistic dream, yes most probably... he opened his eyes and saw Changsub was already awake and...omg...had it really been a dream or not???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finished so the last chapter will be up soon, I hope you liked it and thank very much to have read it so far, I think it is the longest story I wrote so far... it isn't bad (to do it)...


	7. Chapter 7

Sungjae was now trying to figure out what had happened before he woke up but as soon as he moved and that Changsub registered he was awake, he fled after a vague «Hi Sungjae, slept well?? Great, me too!» and Sungjae wondered what was wrong with him.

Changsub locked himself in the bathroom and tried not to freak out, what the hell was wrong with him and why had it seem so natural?? And why, why, why, why just why was he like this??? Well, now he was pretty sure he liked him, well, okay, he had had a huge crush on him for a while but had only very recently (like right now) noticed it... He ended up chased out of the bathroom by Minhyuk because he was taking too long and ended up in the kitchen but Sungjae was there and he didn't know what to do because he felt very uncomfortable right now. Why... why... why... why did this have to be a resting day????

He spent the day avoiding Sungjae, which wasn't that hard because Sungjae went shopping with Peniel and didn't come back before the evening...

However, when the evening came, it became a lot harder to avoid him, so he stuck to Eunkwang, but the latter ditched him for Minhyuk and so he stuck to Ilhoon but Ilhoon went out to have dinner with his sister so he needed to find another human shelter from Sungjae, but Hyunsik was busy and Peniel took the bathroom so there wasn't any human shelter available right now... and Sungjae went to him to ask about his day, they had been weirdly polite with each other these days, it was so unnatural...

But then Sungjae said something about how he wondered how stupid people like him spent his days and Changsub figured Sungjae had noticed he had been avoiding him...

So he just did as if nothing had happened in the morning. And when Sungjae said he was going to sleep he tip-toed to kiss him goodnight and realized what he was doing once he was halfway doing it and it was too late to stop himself and he saw Sungjae's eyes opening wide and getting shocked and after that little peck he got all red, once again wondering what the hell was wrong with him and he was about to run away when Sungjae grabbed him by the arm to get him close and kissed him back and that got Changsub by surprise but that was one hell of a good kiss.

Once the kiss was over Sungjae asked him with a sly smile if this morning had been a dream or not and Changsub played dumb for a minute but Sungjae kissed him again and he had to admit it which awarded him with another kiss and Sungjae decided he could go sleep later after all...

At some point Sungjae really had to go to sleep so he went to bed and when he was about to fall asleep he felt somebody laying down next to him and started telling Eunkwang that if he had watched a scary movie he shouldn't go sleep with him but with Minhyuk or Peniel but then he was cut by a kiss and Changsub told him to just shut up and sleep and he remembered what had happened like half an hour ago and laughed a bit before falling asleep.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was the last chapter, thank you all for reading and for the very sweet comments, you are all wonderful people ^_^!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!  
> Yes, another changjae centered... actually, these days, I tend to write putting it from Sungjae's point of view, which may be why it ends up being like that...  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and have a great day!!  
> Oh! And this is not over!!! (°_°) this is just the begining...


End file.
